


The Dress

by JayceCarter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Communication, Daddy Kink, F/M, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Thane and Shepard decide to play a game where he isn't pleased with her attire.





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlfromthemojave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/gifts).



> This is for my darling love who makes me smile all the time! Thank you for your humor, your friendship, your laugh, and your boobs ;) She wanted some Daddy Thane. Hopefully, I did it justice! 
> 
> In addition, heed the warning. This is Daddy Kink. That is not for everyone, and if it is not your thing (which is okay), well, this story will likely not be something you enjoy <3 Also, this is my first more filthy Mass Effect story. Normally I keep the filth in Fallout. Sorry, lol

 

Jane’s cheeks heated as she pulled at the hem of her short dress. It fell high on her thighs, high enough if she bent forward, her ass would show.

Which was precisely why she wouldn’t be bending forward, and why she hadn’t left the apartment.

Instead, she stood at the bar and tried to pretend she didn’t look as ridiculous as she knew she did.

Jane Shepard, savior of the galaxy, hero and nutcase all in one, and there she stood in a slutty dress like an asari tramp.

Her hands flexed against the bar as she reconsidered, as she did everytime they tried something like this, every time Thane would sit in silence and listen to what she wanted. He never judged her, never questioned her, never made her feel like a freak.

No, not Thane. He’d merely sit, hands folded together, as she rambled and refused to meet his gaze. Then, when she finished, he’d nod. He’d ask follow-up questions to ensure he understood, before pulling her into a kiss and telling her ’of course we will try.’

She pulled in a shaky breath before preparing herself to go back upstairs, to strip off the dress he’d left out for her, to chalk this one up to a terrible idea, but the soft sound of Thane clearing his throat stopped her.

“Are you nervous, siha?”

Jane didn’t turn, couldn’t face him. “This is stupid.”

“Why? You said you wanted this, did you not?”

“I’m Commander Shepard; if people found out-”

His hand shifted her hair over her shoulder so his lips could press against the nape of her neck. “It is just you and I, siha. What happens between us never goes beyond these walls, never is breathed to another soul. You don’t need to hide from me, to be ashamed with me. If you want to stop, to end before we have begun, we will, but do so because you wish to, not because you frighten yourself away from what you want.”

“And what do you want?”

His chuckle warmed her, the gentle humor he always had, the one that made her sure everything would work out. “I believe I want you, siha, however I can have you. Now, do you wish to play our game?”

Jane drew in a deep breath, leaning against Thane, soaking in his strength. She’d never run from a battle before, she’d be damned if she let her own fears keep her from something she wanted then. “I want to.”

Thane set a hand on her hip and twisted her. He stole a kiss, slow and deep. It intoxicated her, let all the worries drift away as she tasted him, as his lips worked against hers.

She followed him when he pulled away, tried to recapture the feeling, but he only offered that soft chuckle once more before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Okay, siha, we will try.”

Thane moved back enough that her mind started to work again. She leaned against the bar, her legs weak. How embarrassing. How did Thane bring this out in her when no one else could?

Jane smoothed her hands over the hem of her dress again. She felt more naked in it than she would have naked. Something about the clingy fabric, the short length, the plunging neckline, it all screams sex in a way even nudity didn't.

“You wore that out?” He waved his hand at her dress, tone having switched to displeasure.

Jane swallowed hard. “Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

Thane folded his hands behind his back as he took a step forward. “Yes, there is a problem. It is not appropriate.”

“It’s not that bad.”

His eyebrow ridge lifted, the scales shifting to catch the overhead light. “Not that bad? It is the sort of outfit a harlot would wear. You are well aware of the guidelines I expect you to adhere to in dress, are you not? Have I made myself unclear?”

The stern tone he used sent shivers up Jane’s spine. It was so easy to think of him as easy-going, but when he steadied his voice? When he stared at her with steel in his gaze? It made her want to drop to her knees for him.

“I like it,” she whispered, fingers curling around the hem of the dress. The words came out soft and petulant.

He continued to step forward until he stood just before her, so close a deep inhale would force her breasts to brush his chest. “Have I made myself unclear?”

She shook her head.

His hand reached out and snatched her chin, sharp edges on his scales catching her skin and adding a soft bite. “I have clearly allowed you far too much freedom. You wear outfits such as this out, you ignore my rules, you argue with me. You will answer me with words, young lady. Have I made myself unclear?”

“No, Daddy.” The word came off her lips uneasy, clumsy, unsure.

His lips tilted up, a rare break in character for Thane. Was he reassuring her? Did he simply enjoy the game?

His frown returned too fast for her to be sure. His free hand stroked her thigh, below the hem. “Knee-length, I believe was the rule. Is this knee-length?”

She tried to shake her head, but it caused his fingers to dig into her chin. She wet her lips with her tongue. “No, it’s not. But, it’s not that short, not really.”

Those fingers of his drifted up, following the seam where her thighs pressed together until they dipped just barely beneath the hem. It caused his fingers to brush her cunt, though with her legs pressed together, he couldn’t reach much. “Not that short? Any man could have reached beneath your dress in a heartbeat, and you fail to even wear proper underclothing? Is that what you wanted? Were you begging for someone to take advantage?”

“No,” she gasped out when he worked his fingers between her thighs so they pressed against her clit. “I didn’t realize-”

“Didn’t realize what this would do to men? I think you realized perfectly what you wanted to do, you just failed to think it through. You think to tempt men and then what? What would you do? You fail to have any understanding of what men want, I think. You wish to play these games without knowing the consequences, the risks.” He used his boots to knock her feet apart, giving him access.

Jane jerked back as his hand cupped her mound, a possessing grasp like a claiming. It had her growing wet, as if she hadn’t already. For someone who always had to be in charge, someone who always had to plan everything, always had to think of everyone else, the ability to just let go touched some part of her that frightened her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not yet, you aren’t. You still think you can bat your lashes and get out of trouble. Good girls do not behave like this. Good girls listen to their fathers, they obey, they recognize the danger men pose. If you want to play with me, I will give you a lesson you will not soon forget, young lady.” He shifted his hand and pressed his fused fingers into her.

They slid in without resistance, though she tried to go to her toes in surprise at the sudden entry.

He kept his grip on her chin, forcing her to look into his dark eyes, the green showing from the lights of the bar, from the closeness. “You see how easy this would be for some stranger? He could walk up to you, pin you in any corner of the Citadel, and be inside you before you could struggle. You would be at the mercy of any stranger. But, perhaps you still believe that is what you want? Maybe you think playing with fire won’t burn you, baby girl, but it will.” He pumped his fingers into her in rough strokes, filling her with their length, with the power of his thrusts.

Her hands went to his shoulders, fingers digging into him for some purchase, some sense of control.

He let her have none. He released her chin and grabbed her ass, instead. It kept her still as he fucked her with his fingers.

She dropped her gaze to get some distance, to try and rebuild her defenses.

“Eyes on me,” he snapped.

Jane jerked her gaze back, unable to defy him, not even wanting to. “Please?”

“Please what?”

But she didn’t know. Even as her body warmed, as the movement of his fingers drew her closer to an edge, she didn’t know what she wanted.

He shook his head. “Good girls obey. Good girls are given rewards. Do you think you have been a good girl? Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“No, Daddy. I haven’t been good.”

He slowed his fingers and curled them to locate her g-spot, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit. “Well, at least you understand that. Take your punishment, learn your lesson, and perhaps you’ll earn a treat later.”

Her body started to tighten. She couldn’t resist him, not the way he touched her. He knew how to play her body, had learned it from so many nights of discovery. Thane was a man willing to use any weakness to his advantage, and he was merciless when it came to finding Jane’s. So when he wanted to drive her to climax, when he wanted to have her undone and panting and shaking, he could do so with ease.

However, he stopped. He didn’t pull his fingers out but stopped any movement and pulled his heel from her clit.

The denied orgasm simmered in her like an ache and she released the most pitiful whimper as it drifted out of reach.

“I told you that bad girls get no rewards, did I not? Besides, the lesson is more important. Should you wear this out, should you attract the attention of the wrong sort of man, and wearing something as revealing as this would do so, they would care little for your pleasure. They’d hold you against a wall, cover your mouth, and use your body for their own pleasure. Is that what you were wanting?”

Jane shook her head even as the idea played in her head. She pictured not some faceless man, but Thane. She imagined wearing such an outfit out, not in the Citadel where everyone knew her, but perhaps somewhere else. She imagined Thane pinning her in a dark corner, lifting her thigh around his hip, and fucking her against that wall. She quivered at the image, at the way he’d cover her mouth to silence her, the way her back would slam against the wall and knock her breath from her, the way his hips would piston. It wouldn’t be the time for slow and easy, not for the nights where he took his time. It would be fast, and rough, and she’d tell him no, but he’d know damn well it was a lie.

His inner eyelids blinked, that tiny twitch of his lips saying he could read her thoughts across her face. He always saw too much.

“No, Daddy, that isn’t what I want. It was just a mistake, I swear. I’m sorry.”

“Not yet, you aren’t. You’re just hoping to escape without learning your lesson, but that is what spoils young ladies. Clearly, I’ve spoiled you too much.” He dragged his fingers from her, a slow retreat so she felt every ridge on his fingers in her oversensitive body that still begged for that stolen release. “You will be sorry, though, because it is the only way you’ll learn, and I intend to ensure you learn the error of your ways.” He brushed against her cunt as he did something between them. It took a moment to realize he was unfastening the crotch of his outfit.

It was hard to ignore when the blunt head of his cock pressed against her cunt. He didn’t shove into her, just pressed into the hollow there, a warning, a promise. His free hand lifted her thigh to angle her, his knees bending slightly to accommodate.

Once positioned against her, the pressure keeping him lined up, he returned his hand to the back of her neck, a thumb on her jaw to keep her looking at him. “This is why you need to listen, because this is what happens to bad girls who parade themselves around like harlots. They are treated like harlots.”

His hips snapped forward, filling her in a single brutal thrust.

Jane let out a broken cry at the stretch, the sting. She was drenched, but he was thick, the ridges on the sides of his cock rubbing against her. The first time they’d had sex, she’d gasped at the sensation, at the way he’d felt. When he forced her to take him in one thrust like that, it took her breath away. Of course, he forced her because he knew what she could take. Even with that edge of pain, her cunt squeezed down around him, not wanting to let go, wanting more.

He took her mouth in a harsh kiss, breaking it to speak. The words did as much as his body did for her as he pulled back and offered hard thrust after hard thrust. “This is how a man treats a bad girl who doesn’t listen to her father. This is how bad girls without Daddy’s are treated because they were never taught better. I taught you better, but if you want this, I’ll be happy to give it to you.”

Each word carved out her shields, took away the bits of herself that demanded she stand tall all the time. Her entire life, she’d had to be who other’s needed. What she’d needed had never mattered. She’d grown up an orphan, had to fight for everything she had, had to become unstoppable and untouchable to survive, but Thane’s words took the weight from her shoulders.

She wasn’t Commander Shepard. She wasn’t a hero, a legend, a symbol. She was just Jane finally.

Thane broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear. “I love you, baby girl, and I punish you so you will be safe. I punish you because I love you and because you mean the world to me. You do understand that, don’t you?”

She nodded, her cheek brushing his, her breath quick and uneven. “Yes, Daddy, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” The words came out broken and quiet, like a soft plea she kept repeating. Giving in broke something in her, snapped a tether she had, that death grip she kept on herself and everything around her.

In that moment, she let it go. She stopped trying to control everything, stopped trying to be what everyone needed. She gave herself over to him, to the game, to the freedom inside of it.

His thrusts gentled, his hands moving to her hips. He set her on the stool, then leaned further over her. It took the strain off her legs, let her wrap those legs around his narrow hips. He slid his fingers down her cheek in a loving stroke. “I know you’re sorry. Hush now, baby girl, you have learned your lesson. Do you want your treat?”

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder to pull him closer. She wanted more. She wanted anything he had to give.

He didn’t force her to answer. Instead, he slipped a hand between them, fingers finding her clit as his hips rolled in the languid strokes she loved.  Soft praises fell from his lips, soothing her, warming her. “You did look beautiful in that dress. You may wear it at home when it is just us, because you are mine. Always mine. Let go, it’s okay, I’ve got you. Always.”

Her back arched against him, her orgasm stealing her breath. It hit her hard, like the one he’d denied her earlier had grown. She tightened down around him so much, each subtle rock of his hips had her jerking away and whimpering. He called her baby girl as she came, praised her, told her how beautiful she looked, how good she was, how proud he was of her.

Foolish words she’d always sworn she’d never needed, yet she swallowed them down like she starved for them.

When her muscles eased, when they unknitted, he pulled from her. The stickiness that dripped from her said he’d found his own end as well.

She tried to lower her legs to the floor, but leave it to Thane to always worry too much. He lifted her and carried her to their bed.

Neither spoke for a while, not when he’d taken a rag to clean her, not when they’d stripped and stretched out in the bed.

The more time passed, the tenser she grew. Had she really done that? Had she truly embarrassed herself like that? How could she face him after that?

She wanted to bolt, to run away, to distance herself and put back on the armor of Commander Shepard.

Before she could, Thane wrapped an arm around her and pulled her toward him, so her back pressed against the hard lines of his chest. “You are thinking too much, siha.”

“That was-”

“-Pleasurable, for us both, I believe. Stop trying to explain things away. No one was harmed, nothing was hurt, and if both of us enjoy such a game, why must you trouble yourself over it?”

“Because it’s weird.”

“Is it? You have been known to call me Lizard-Boy. Is you sleeping with a lizard creature any less strange than that game?” He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “You have had to be a great many things in your life to survive, to help others survive. You carry the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders as if it is your burden alone to carry. In these moments, in these games, that weight lifts. That is a good thing, a thing you deserve.”

“And what about you?”

His fingers danced along her stomach, following the scars that the Lazarus Project had left, the ones she hated but he lavished with attention. “I like it as well. I enjoy having you at my mercy. I enjoy taking that weight from you for the small amount of time you allow it. I enjoy seeing you unburdened and raw and exposed in those moments. I love you, and this is just one way I show it, one way you allow me to show it. So stop thinking, stop justifying, stop worrying.”

She released a deep breath as she settled in against him. “It figures I’d end up with someone as twisted as I am.”

His lips, still against her shoulder, tilted up. “You may be twisted, but you are mine. Now, rest. If you continue to worry or argue, do not think I am above spanking you.”

Jane sucked in a breath at the thought of that, sharp and loud.

His smile broke into a full chuckle that warmed her skin. “That sounds promising, I take it? No matter how long we might live, I think you will never stop surprising me.” He pulled her closer, like even a breath of space was too much. “I love you, siha.”

She returned his smile and let herself relax, let herself be whoever she was in the moments between who she had to be, the moments that only seemed to take place in the safety of his arms. “I love you too, Thane.”

 


End file.
